


First (Worst) Kiss

by draculard



Category: The Boy From the Woods - Harlan Coben
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: He tastes like coffee. And not good coffee, either.
Relationships: Hester Crimstein/Oren Carmicheal





	First (Worst) Kiss

The first time she kisses him, he tastes like coffee -- and not good coffee, either, like the kind Hester’s used to. He tastes like goddamn Folger’s. The taste kills the moment so much that she pulls away from Oren’s lips and buries her head against his shoulder so he can’t chase her down for more.

She doesn’t bother to stifle a groan.

“That bad?” Oren says. His hands, big and broad, are on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. She can hear the smile in his voice.

“Worst kiss I’ve had since second grade,” she says. 

“Second grade?” He huffs out a laugh, presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “What’d the poor guy do, spit a half-eaten chicken nugget in your mouth?”

“How’d you guess?”

He kisses her again, the bastard. Men never seem to learn. 


End file.
